Fallen Warrior
by HufflepuffDude1014
Summary: Dean loses the love of his life, and has no idea how to cope. He seeks help in the heavens to return his heart's greatest treasure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. Enjoy

Chapter 1

His lips trembled and tears fell down his face as he said goodbye to his love. His palms were sweaty, his clothes torn from carrying wood, and his face was hot from the flames. His thoughts strayed to the nights he had spent wishing he could take the leap with Cas. He had been selfish and ungrateful to believe Cas would always be there, no matter what. Sam didn't understand, Dean had made it very clear that he thought of Castiel as a brother, as family. His own shame of being attracted to men keeping his heart an arm's length from happiness. Dean looked at the darkened sky. Everything seemed so hopeless now. He had Sam, yes, and their mom. But neither of them knew and accepted him as completely as Cas did. Cas's name slipped from his lips, and Dean fell to his knees on the muddy ground, and the air took on a chill too cold for summer. Dean knew the cold was something only he felt, because the warmth of Cas was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean lay awake in his bed in the bunker. Dried layers of tears covered his cheeks. Although Dean's eyes were swollen from crying, he feared closing them and facing the nightmares that were sure to come. He clutched Castiel's trenchcoat in his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white. His teeth pierced his quivering lips, and he realized what he needed to do. He needed to bring Castiel back.

He knew it would be no easy task, for they had just burned his body only hours before, but Dean saw red. He could not imagine another moment of Cas not knowing how he felt, Cas not in his life, Cas, not in his arms. Dean, who had killed every creature he could get his hands on, was truly terrified for the first time in his life. So he prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean? Dean? DEAN!" Sam shook him hard.

"What Sammy?" Dean muttered, afraid to look him in the eyes, which would tell a story he was too hungover to tell.

"Dean. Chuck is here, in the bunker, with Amara..."

Dean sat bolt upright, causing his head to spin and the world to turn white. He woke no more than a minute later to water being chucked on him. Dean leapt off the bed and grabbed his brother by the throat. "Don't you ever do that again Sammy"

"Look Dean, I'm sorry, but we have a situation, and they are refusing to talk until you come out." Sam said half apologetically and half irritated. "I think something big is going down. ..."

Dean slowly got up and put on a shirt. God had sat at the table in his underwear and a bathrobe, so he didn't feel underdressed in his pajama pants and flannel shirt. He held onto the walls as he limped down the hall, and when he got there, Chuck and Amara stood up from their chairs.

"Dean, oh Dean. I am so sorry. Have a seat. We have something we need to say. "

Dean sat down at the table slowly, careful not to make eye contact with Amara.

"Dean, you gave us, me, the greatest gift. I thought the greatest gift I could give you you was your mother, but I now know that to be wrong. The greatest gift would be Castiel."Amara said slowly to Dean.

"What does she mean Dean?" Sam said loudly.

"What she means Sammy...os I'm in love with Cas. There I said it! You happy?!" Dean said gruffly.

"DEAN, how many times do I have to get it through your thick skull. You are my brother, I want you to be happy. I knew. I knew when we had to deal with Calliope..."

"You knew!?" Dean shouted and slammed the table, knocking over God's beer. "Sorry God..." Dean rolled his eyes, his words dripping in sarcasm, and clearly exasperated.

"Dean, we all knew. We've known for several years. Castiel knew when he first touched you. I am sure you did too. We've all been rooting for you Dean. I sent lots of signs." Chuck said. "It is going to take a lot to rebuild him, you burned him...but we can do it. We can bring him back exactly as he was...or...because I know you have been atruggling with being bisexual, I can give him his exact personality in a female form that has his hair and eye color, and his height..."

"Let's do that..." Dean said gruffly.

"Ok, if you insist..."Chuck said. Disappointed in Dean's decision, he and his sister joined hands, and started to sing.


End file.
